Still Here
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Te fuiste, desapareciste. Me aferro a tu recuerdo, incesante cada día. Me siento tan muerto que solo ir a tu lado va hacerme sentir vivo. Lo único que me queda es cada noche soñar que sigues aquí. Advertencias: Male!Frisk, muerte de personajes, Yaoi/Slash relación Chico x Chico (Frisk originalmente en este AU es mujer :v Pero yo le veo hombre así que YOLO) El AU no me pertenece.


**Hola :D Me inspiré demasiado para este oneshot gracias a esta bella canción tan emotiva ;w; Todo gracias a un video de este AU con la misma canción. Decidí buscarla al español y me enamoré de ella, representa perfectamente como creo que FlowerFell Sans se siente. Fue inevitable dedicar un oneshot a esta hermosa pareja tan sentimental TwT Aunque sé que Frasko me matará por haber escrito algo que no es UF! Fontcest lo haré igual :'v**

 **Escena de Sans llevando a Frisk cuando pierde la sensibilidad en las manos basada en un comic.**

 **Portada actual: e00a/th/pre/f/2016/258/4/4/still_here_by_  
**

 **ME PERTENECE :V SISISI  
**

 **Comic: 7bfc/th/pre/f/2016/056/0/b/almost_there_sweetheart_by_tri_**

 **La parte final también, aquí el video: watch?v=SeaFsRa7Uzg**

 **Canción con sub español y voz agravada: watch?v=A0AR-sHL6Zw**

 **Canción con las imágenes de FlowerFell, está en nightcore: watch?v=sTO37sU6Znk**

 **Sumary:** _ **Te fuiste, desapareciste. Me aferro a tu recuerdo, incesante cada día. Me siento tan muerto que solo ir a tu lado va hacerme sentir vivo. Lo único que me queda es cada noche soñar que sigues aquí.**_

 **Advertencias: Male!Frisk, muerte de personajes, Yaoi/Slash relación Chico x Chico (Frisk originalmente en este AU es mujer :v Pero yo le veo hombre así que YOLO)**

 **El AU no me pertenece. Undertale es del todo poderoso señor Toby Fox.**

 **Underfell: AU donde los monstruos son seres sanguinarios y despiadados. Flowey es alguien asustadizo y temeroso, ayuda a Frisk en su aventura por el subsuelo. En este AU los únicos pacifistas son Frisk, Flowey y Chara (Chara es un pan de Dios en este AU ;w;)**

 **FlowerFell: AU derivado de Underfell. Cuando Frisk cae al subsuelo, las semillas de las flores doradas se le pegan en la piel y cada vez que muere una flor nace en él. Sans es el único además de Flowey quien le ayuda a cruzar el subsuelo, protegiéndolo y siendo un amigo, pero más adelante desarrollando ambos amor por el otro. Al final, los planes que ellos tenían de escapar del subsuelo solos se ven frustrados cuando Frisk está al borde de morir y cede su alma para abrir la barrera. Este AU fue creado para hacer fuerte el Sanrisk.**

 **FlowerFell Sans: Es como Underfell Sans. Pero lleva solo una bufanda a rayas rojas y negras, jersey rojo y su collar es el punto de guardado (La estrella que usamos para guardar la partida)**

 **FlowerFell Frisk: Igual a Underfell Frisk, salvo que usa el abrigo de Sans que este le cedió. Al final de que las flores crecieran en él, invaden la zona de sus ojos dejándolo ciego.**

 **AHORA A LEER nwn Futuramente haré la portada del fanfic :v**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **Pensando en los recuerdos  
Perdiendo el control en lo sombrío  
Tranquilizando mis sentidos  
Siento que estás desapareciendo**_

Oscuridad, rodeado de ella, ahogado de angustia, miraba a todos lados tratando de hallar señales de vida. Pero no había caso.

Estaba solo.

Un sentimiento de desesperación estaba invadiendo su pecho, quería romper en llanto ahí mismo de no ser por su esperanza.

-¿Sans?...

Atendieron a sus súplicas una voz fina pero aparentemente masculina y de algún menor de edad. Sí, era él… En un haz de luz amarilla lo veía a él, con sus alas de ángel puramente blancas y transparentes a la luz fuerte. Aquellas flores doradas invadían todo rastro de los ojos del muchachito, sobresalían de las mangas del abrigo negro que llevaba, y del cuello de su suéter. Tan hermoso como siempre lo veían sus ojos.

Tan perfecto y tan puro como su alma libre de pecados…

 _ **Peleando para continuar  
Me aferro a tan solo un día más  
El amor se convierte en cenizas  
Junto todo lo que me gustaría haber dicho**_

Se acercó trayendo consigo toda esa luz, la oscuridad alrededor pareció desaparecer y caer como pintura negra, o un telón que cubría el verdadero escenario. Un prado de flores doradas bajo tierra, justo arriba el hoyo del monte dejaba que la luz del sol entrara.

Era un ángel, un verdadero ángel que mejoraba todo.

Sus manos se encontraron pacientes y suaves, se entrelazaron con amor mientras se miraban. Él menor estaba pacífico, sonriente a levedad.

El mayor por el contrario, sonreía con ganas derramando alguna que otra lágrima de sus cuencas. Oh, dulce encuentro que los unía esta vez.

-Sweetheart…-Musitó el esqueleto cuando el pequeño ángel moreno se unió a él en un abrazo. Un cálido abrazo, tranquilizador, lleno de cariño. Las lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas huesudas y morían en el suéter ajeno. Se descontrolaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos con solo imaginar que desaparecería de la nada como siempre. Eso indicaba cuando la oscuridad iba atenuando el lugar y el cuerpo del ángel se volvía transparente de abajo hacia arriba. Cayó de rodillas aún con él en brazos e imploró con fuerza y llanto- ¡Frisk, no te vayas aún! ¡No te vayas! ¡Llévame contigo!

 _ **MORIRÍA solo para estar en donde estás  
HE TRATADO de llegar a donde estás…**_

- **Yo seguiré ahí…-** Suspiró por última vez soltando una lágrima por debajo de aquellas flores. Su cuerpo se empezó a desintegrar en miles de ellas y estas volaron al cielo arrastradas por el viento, perdiéndose en el cielo que de a poco se tornaba oscuro. Sans cayó hacia adelante debido a la ausencia corporal del castaño y el suelo desapareció. Cayó al vacío, profundo vacío de dolor y abandono a las ganas de vivir, las lágrimas iban elevándose con la caída más lejos del monstruo que tanto suplicaba por ayuda, o por el regreso de su amado "Sweetheart".

 _ **Todas las noches  
Sueño que aún estás aquí  
El fantasma a mi lado  
Tan perfecto, tan claro**_

-¡Frisk! ¡Sweetheart! ¡Regresa! ¡FRISK!

Ahogándose del llanto acabó despertando de esa pesadilla, recostado en el árbol frente al monte Ebot… Otra vez ¿No que había pasado un año ya?

-Sweetheart…-Se lamentó abrazándose las rodillas para poder llorar tranquilo. Pero… algo se lo había impedido esta vez. Una luz leve se filtró por sus manos las cuales cubrían sus ojos y le obligó a mirar al frente ¿Qué era aquello? Era una hermosa flor dorada, delicada y brillante como si por sí misma irradiase luz. Detrás de esta creció otra, y otra y otra, así simultáneamente hasta indicar un camino directo a la salida anterior del subsuelo.

 _-Sans… Sans…_

Llamó susurrante una voz que el esqueleto jamás en su vida podría o se permitiría olvidar.

 _ **Cuando despierto  
Desapareces  
Vuelves a las sombras  
Junto a todo lo que quiero x2  
Sueño que aún estás aquí  
(Sueño que aún estás…)**_

No hizo falta pensarlo dos segundos, Sans se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo tras ese rastro de flores, no importaba cuanto intentase apurarse, ellas le iban adelante creciendo con rapidez.

La entrada seguía ahí, simplemente se lanzó por ella sin importar nada más.

 _ **Sueño que aún estás aquí**_

No fue difícil hallar forma de caer sin dañarse, básicamente porque abajo yacían tantas flores que al caer ni daño pudo hacerse. Decidido, siguió el nuevo rastro de flores, sin correr, tan solo observando de a poco el lugar, tan solo pensando. Un gruñido se escapó de su boca con solo dejar que los recuerdos invadiesen su mente.

Recuerdos tan dulces y letales.

 _ **Compañero oculto  
Fantasma que aún está en mi corazón**_

Recuerdos de aquel pequeñín tan risueño y amable.

 _ **Prométeme que…**_

 _-Toc toc._

 _Preguntó entusiasmado el chiquitín que movía sus piernitas que colgaban sin tocar el piso desde el banco donde se sentaba Sans, puesto que él estaba sobre su regazo-¿Quién es?_

 _-Una flor- Respondió con una sonrisa mirándolo de reojo._

 _-¿Una flor quién?- Volvió a decirle con esa cara tan adorable de curiosidad._

 _-Una flor para mi flor- Musitó dejando una de las tantas flores a su alrededor en su oreja. Adornando junto a las demás que ahora y siempre formarían parte del ser del humano. Este derramó una melodiosa y gratificante risita. Oh, tan hermosa._

 _-¡Oh, tú! ¡Cursi!_

 _ **El tiempo no va a deshacerse de nosotros…  
**_

 _-¡Jaja! ¡Todo se ve más alto desde aquí!- Decía la florecilla dorada, pues que imponente se sentía estando sobre Frisk, quien estaba siendo cargado de camino a Snowdin por Sans, en la espalda. Pues se habían acabado las provisiones y era necesario conseguir más, lo que menos querían era que Frisk muriese otra vez y le creciera otra flor, querían evitar eso a toda costa._

 _-Sans… Si quieres puedo caminar por mí mismo- Dijo al notar el cansancio del esqueleto al caminar, y en su sudor más notable de lo usual, pero este sonrió ampliamente sin rastros de sufrir._

 _-Sabes que no es problema llevarte, necesitas fuerzas ¿No?_

 _Frisk sonrió conmovido, un suave beso tocó la mejilla del esqueleto haciendo que apurar el paso, cosa que se notó al instante e hizo reír al moreno- ¿Mis besos son combustible?_

 _-Puede ser, si me das otros más quizá pueda correr…-No hizo falta decir más, Frisk se apegó más para poder besarle todo lo que se pudiese, al instante Sans apuraba el paso hasta correr- ¡Agárrate fuerte, Sweetheart!_

 _ **Que no estuvimos perdidos desde un principio…**_

 _-Sweetheart…-Llamó a su nombre el esqueleto. Frisk aún recostado en el piso de Waterfall, junto a Sans y Flowey dormido sobre él, "miraba" al "cielo". Ante el llamado de su amado no hizo más que voltear. Las flores se habían apoderado de su rostro y ahora no había rastro de sus ojos rasgados, solo flores doradas._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Sans?_

 _-Tú…-Sus dedos repiquetearon el piso, indeciso por preguntar o no hacerlo- ¿Has visto las estrellas antes? Las reales…_

 _-Oh, las he visto. Son muy hermosas… Y sé que no las veré de nuevo, pero seré feliz si logro que tú las veas._

 _Eso golpeó profundo en el corazón del esqueleto, mantuvo silencio. Frisk había mencionado antes que si llegaba a morir antes de que los tres pudiesen escapar juntos la superficie, ofrecería su alma y todos serían liberados. Pero se negaba, se le revolvían las tripas (que no tenía) de solo pensar en estar solo de nuevo. Ese chico era un ángel caído del cielo, irónicamente. Alguien amable que por fin no lo trataba como un inútil, que lo valoraba, alguien que le demostraba el cariño físico y verbal que en ese mundo se había perdido._

 _En poco tiempo lo había amado._

 _¿Qué sería de él si se fuera?_

 _Sans quería llorar de pensarlo, tenía suerte que Frisk estuviese ciego para que no le viera. Sin embargo, el silencio lo había delatado…_

 _-Sans…-Musitó acercándose para que este le abrazara con fuerza- ¿Alguna vez te conté a donde vamos los humanos cuando morimos?_

 _-No… Me gustaría saberlo._

 _-Dicen que vamos al cielo… Como ángeles. Algunos creen en que nos reencarnamos en otras vidas. Pero si de verdad vamos al cielo quiero que sepas que allá el tiempo es inexistente, nadie nota cuanto ha pasado- Hizo una pausa, ese tema a él también le daba ganas de llorar. Frisk no era tan fuerte como aparentaba, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por Sans- Si yo me voy, quiero que sepas que te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario._

 _-Ese no es el problema…_

 _-¿Entonces cuál es?_

 _Sans se posicionó sobre el castaño apoyando su mentón en su hombro ya abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía, aquello sorprendió un poco a Frisk._

 _-El problema es que no me quedará nada si te vas…_

 _Y nada, el humano sintió lágrimas deslizarse por debajo de las flores y por sus mejillas._

 _-S-sans…_

 _ **Yo…  
Moriría solo para estar en donde estás  
Traté de llegar a donde estás…**_

Jah… Frisk siempre había tratado de permanecer fuerte e irrompible frente a él. Siempre sonriendo, siempre con su tono de voz infantil a la baja y sutil. Aguantando el desgarrador dolor de una nueva flor naciendo de su piel, mirando al atónito y preocupado esqueleto que sentía culpa de haberlo dejado solo, trayéndole una muerte más, diciendo "Estoy bien… Solo es una flor más". Pero para Sans una sola flor era importante… La muerte se avecinaría más que antes.

Eso lamentablemente fue algo que no pudieron evitar.

Estaba justo ahí, las Echo Flowers lo rodeaban por el camino de Waterfall. Nada importante, la mayoría eran puras charlas de hace un año de monstruos que se encaminaban a la superficie. Incluso charlas de Undyne y Papyrus alegando que "por fin ese vago se dignó a hacer algo con su vida que nos beneficiara a todos".

Recorrer ese lugar le estaba dando dolores de estómago, básicamente porque ahí fue donde él y Frisk habían sellado su amor y encuentros amorosos. Miles de recuerdos sobre el chico moreno, ya sea besándolo, abrazándolo, solo recostados en el suelo tomados de la mano, oyendo conversaciones ajenas en las flores y riendo.

-Joder…-Maldijo pasando por un camino donde ahí estaban las flores- Este lugar me hace daño…

" _¡Te amo!"_

Se detuvo rápidamente al oír aquello proveniente de la flor a su lado… esa voz. La conversación empezó a progresar.

" _¿Qué es lo que haces, Sweetheart?"_

" _Las Echo Flowers repiten cosas ¿No? Quiero que repitan esto siempre, para que nunca lo olvidemos"_

" _No necesito que unas flores me recuerden cuanto te amo…-Desde ahí se oyeron sonidos de besos"_

" _¡Hahaha! ¡Me haces cosquillas!"_

" _Oigan, no le refrieguen el amor ajeno a los solteros –Esa fue la voz de Flowey risueña-"_

" _Te amo Sweetheart"_

" _Yo también te amo, Sans…"_

 _ **Todas las noches  
Sueño que aún estás aquí  
El fantasma a mi lado  
Lo veo perfectamente  
**_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer desde los ojos del esqueleto, escapando entonces el sentimiento que tanto había querido soltar hace mucho.

Dolor, tristeza, nostalgia.

Sans en pleno llanto corrió lejos para acabar ese maldito camino de una vez, las flores doradas aun marcaban su camino. Cada vez era peor, todo lugar por el cual pasaba le traía un recuerdo, intensificando su llanto y agravando el dolor.

Que esta tortura se acabara de una vez.

Frisk… ¿Por qué te tuviste que marchar tan pronto?

¿Por qué tuvo que traer sentimientos desconocidos en ese mundo que terminaron por hacerse infaltables en su vida?

¿Por qué tuvo que hacerse amar tanto?...

" _ **¿Habría sido mejor si te hubiese matado desde un principio?"**_

Ahora la consideraba una decisión horrible. Al ver en el puente a ese pequeñín indefenso, tan lindo, tan... tan bello que deseaba cuidarlo siempre. Y se sentía miserable por no haber logrado hacerlo.

Al menos durante un tiempo… se sintió amado por alguien.

 _ **Cuando despierto  
Desapareces  
Vuelvo a las sombras  
Junto a todo lo que aprecio x2  
Sueño que aún estás aquí  
(Sueño que aún estás…)**_

Pasó Snowdin, las ruinas. Una luz amarilla empezó a irradiar desde el suelo, estaba justo ahí, en donde el viaje de Frisk había empezado. Una cama de flores doradas que ahora se había expandido por todo el lugar, adornando delicadamente ese escenario tan… tan de sus sueños. Era el escenario de sus sueños.

Pero había una diferencia…

Estaba _**solo…**_

¿Por qué había venido? ¿Quién lo había traído? Al mirar por donde había venido verificaba que las flores no estaban ahí… ¿Fue una ilusión?

-¿Estuve alucinando?...

Se negaba a aceptar eso. SE NEGABA.

Pero realmente no había nadie…

 _ **Sueño que aún estás aquí  
(Todas las noches sueño…)  
Sueño que aún estás aquí.**_

 **Tan solo como había estado desde hace un año…**

 _ **Cada vez, estoy más lejos de alcanzarte  
Sueño que aún estás aquí  
Pero fácilmente todo se rompe…**_

 _Era demasiado tarde. Todos los monstruos venían tras ellos, gritando y vociferando que regresara con el humano. Miles de monstruos sanguinarios y desalmados con armas, usando su magia para atacar._

 _Sans corría desesperado con Frisk en su espalda, los habían descubierto hace mucho. Alphys había echado a correr la noticia de que el humano, la flor y el esqueleto escaparían del subsuelo. Ahora todos ordenaban ver la sangre del humano correr, su alma para romper la barrera._

 _-S-sans… N-no puedo…sentir...-Titubeaba con su voz moribunda Frisk._

 _-Habla más claro…-Pidió antes de que el chico soltara de Sans y callera al suelo chillando de dolor._

 _-¡Frisk! ¡¿Puedes moverte?! –Preguntó la florecilla intentando levantar el rostro del mencionado con sus hojas-… Frisk…_

 _-¿Qué ocurrió?- Sans no tenía mucho tiempo para explicaciones, pero Frisk era su prioridad, tenía que saber. Sin embargo Flowey volteó a mirarlo, su rostro iba enseñando preocupación._

 _-Perdió la sensibilidad en las manos- Eso se comprobó al instante en que Sans subió las mangas del abrigo que Frisk llevaba, mostrando las flores sobresalientes. No tuvo otra opción que cargarlo estilo princesa y correr._

 _-Solo un poco más… Resiste un poco más, Sweetheart._

 _Asgore incluso fue echado del palacio apenas Sans llegó, usando sus poderes y huesos, formó una reja para que nadie pudiese subir el ascensor hacia el castillo._

 _Eso no los retendría mucho tiempo…_

 _Pero era tarde de todos modos. Bastaba con solo ver a Frisk para saber que no podía hacerse nada. Las flores habían acaparado su cuerpo por completo y con suerte respiraba, su voz moribunda y baja, no se movía._

 _-Siete… siete almas humanas… Libéralos… a todos…-Dijo sonriente como si nada el chico, Flowey se había quebrado ya y lloraba en su pecho sin control._

 _-N-no…No podemos…-Sollozó Sans dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran en el rostro de su amado, haciendo que este aguantara su llanto. Le destrozaba el corazón oír a Sans y Flowey así, pero aun sabiendo que iba a morir, estaba en paz._

 _-S-sans, Flowey… p-por favor… Sonrían una vez más para mí…_

 _Flowey a pesar de su dolor esbozó una sonrisa en pleno llanto y juntó su rostro con la mejilla del humano para que supiera que eso hacía, pero Sans no podía, no podía hacerlo._

 _ **Yo…**_

 _ **Trato de protegerte  
No permitiré que desaparezcas  
Pero siento como te derrumbas  
Siento como desapareces**_

 _-Sans… por favor… P-por favor…-Suplicó al borde de perder el aliento de no ser porque él sujetó su mano y la acercó a su cara, si bien Frisk no podía sentir más, estaba completamente seguro de que eso estaba haciendo. Así que sonrió también mientras le abrazaban, mientras iba sintiendo como la parte inferior de su cuerpo se deshacía en pétalos de flores doradas que iban con el viento hacia el cielo._

 _-Sí… eso estoy haciendo, Sweetheart… Toc toc…_

 _-¿Q-quién es?..._

 _-Única._

 _-¿Única quién?...-Rió a pesar del intenso dolor del momento, y de su cuerpo fragmentándose a cada segundo._

 _Y lo besó. Besó al humano con todo el amor y la pasión que aguardaban en su corazón, Sans no necesitaba labios para sentirlo como algo especial. Se aferró al moreno sintiendo como de a poco su torso también se volvían pequeñez amarilla que el viento se llevaba al cielo._

 _-Única es tu alma, tu pureza y el amor que te tengo…_

 _-Te amo, Sans… Gracias ¡Gracias por todo!_

 _Y su cuerpo se disolvió por completo… Miles de flores y pétalos dejando a la vista el alma de Frisk._

 _-Yo también te amo, hoy y siempre… Sweetheart_

 _ **Todas las noches  
Sueño que aún estás aquí  
El fantasma a mi lado  
Lo veo perfectamente  
**_

-¡FRISK!- Estalló en llanto el esqueleto lanzándose al monto de flores- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?! ¡DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍAS CONMIGO!

-Aun lo estoy…

 _ **Cuando despierto  
Desapareces  
Vuelvo a las sombras  
Junto a todo lo que aprecio x2  
Sueño que aún estás aquí  
(Sueño que aún estás…)**_

Sans limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, admirando a esa figura alada de sus sueños volverse realidad. Frisk estaba justo frente a él, alzándose en vuelo con alas blancas, cuando sus manos se tocaron las flores de su rostro y cuerpo, como polvo se elevaron al cielo desintegrándose. Mostrando ese rostro que hace tanto que no recordaba.

-¿S-Sweetheart?

-Aún sigo contigo… Necesitaba hacer esto, has estado sufriendo tanto… Pero, Sans, no podía llevarte conmigo, era un deseo egoísta, tu alma aún no estaba lista. No quería acabar tu vida tan pronto…-Dijo culpable, pero al sentir las dos manos esqueléticas en su mejilla no siguió hablando.

-¿Vida? ¿Qué vida? Frisk… Siempre trato de morir para ir contigo… He intentado ir a donde estabas.

-No es correcto que lo hagas…

-Lo sé… Pero no puedo evitarlo- Sonrió de todas maneras ¿Cómo es posible que hablaran de algo tan serio como la muerte de esa manera tan natural?

 _ **Sueño que aun estás aquí  
(Todas las noches sueño que aun estás…)  
(Todas las noches sueño que aun estás aquí)**_

-Si estás dispuesto, ven conmigo…

Y al jalar de sus manos para atraerlo hacia él, Sans sintió por unos segundos como dejaba de respirar y perdía la vida. Pero entonces… Frisk lo abrazó, y esta vez ambos se sentían perfectamente como seres materiales. El lugar se llenó de luz y flores doradas caían del cielo como desprendidas de un árbol, bailando en el aire como plumas livianas.

Sans se sintió vivo por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

 _ **(Sueño que aun estás aquí)  
(Todas las noches sueño que aun estás…)  
(Todas las noches sueño que aun estás aquí)**_

-S-sans… tú…-Frisk anonadado miró al suelo pero él sostuvo su mejilla llorando de felicidad y lo cayó con un beso. Nada más les importó, se besaron, sus almas se habían extrañado durante mucho, y por fin estaban juntas.

-Ahora siempre estarás conmigo, no solo en mis sueños…

Abrazados se elevaron en vuelo, volviéndose cada vez más transparentes a medida que lo hacían.

Cual dos ángeles…

 _ **Cada vez estoy más lejos de alcanzarte  
Sueño que aun estás aquí  
(Todas las noches sueño que aun estás…)  
Todas las noches sueño que aun estás aquí**_

Y allí, bajo la luz del agujero y sobre las flores doradas, se observaba el cuerpo de Sans haciéndose polvo y dejando su bufanda al lado de una corona de las mismas flores.

 _ **Pero fácilmente todo se rompe…**_

Pero en su cara al menos había una sonrisa… Estaba donde su ser amado. Después de tanto intentar había ido con él. Estaban juntos.

" _ **Aun sigues aquí"**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **No pensaba llegar al extremo de matar a Sans, pero realmente me imaginé todo el one shot tipo animación de la canción y fue… "Waw, debo escribir eso" Literalmente imaginé cada escena, sería capaz de hacer la canción de no ser porque estoy repleta de exámenes XD**

 **Sí, como leyeron ahí arriba si aún no se entiende en el fic, Sans murió de tristeza al perder su alma la determinación de seguir vivo. Por eso Frisk no se convence de dejar que vaya con él hasta que jala de sus manos a ver si su alma cede y sale de su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, el cuerpo de Sans se vuelve polvo y ambas almas se van juntas. En caso de que el alma de Sans no hubiese cedido, sería porque aún no muere, o todavía sigue determinado a vivir.**

 **Eso me lo inventé para darle dramatismo a esto :v Soy una malota, oh yes.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado y hayan llorado como nunca en sus vidas! :D**

 **Dulce se despide, bye.**


End file.
